


The Sound of Water

by orphan_account



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Touching, oral sex (male on female)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarah had defeated the Labyrinth and made it home, but life had not returned to normal.Haunted by the King she deposed, Sarah's imagination goes into overdrive.It *is* all her imagination..Isn't it?Sarah's age is not specified in this fic. If that bothers you, skip this one. Also, some might view the intimate acts as coerced, while others would call them seduction. If that bothers you, skip this one. Thanks!





	The Sound of Water

Sarah had given her all during rehearsal, and every part of her body - her feet in particular - was protesting with every movement she made. Deciding she would fall asleep in the tub if she took a bath, Sarah opted for a quick shower before crashing into bed.

As the water rushed forth in a soothing whoosh, Sarah let the heat ease the tension from her weary muscles. The suds of her shampoo slid down her shoulders and trickled ever lower; it was almost like a caress. Some of the suds must have crept into her ears, for she heard something which startled her into opening her eyes.

"Sarah."

It was a whisper, but she knew that voice so well, it may as well have been a shouted command. The effect was immediate, Sarah's body freezing mid-rinse, her mind flashing "DANGER!"

The whisper came again, still quiet, but insistent. Clearing her ears with her fingers did nothing to shake the sound. Sarah tried to shut off the water, but found the knob would not budge. Panic rising within her, her breath coming faster now, Sarah pulled at the sliding glass door to leave - but the door was just as unyielding as the water. The steam began to swirl around her, feeling denser, like a cloak wrapping up her naked body.

"Sarah. Don't defy me." The tone was mildly reproachful, but softened by pity, as though Jareth loathed having to discipline his champion.

She swallowed hard, willing her heart to slow down. Between her nerves and the heat, she felt faint. "You aren't real. And - and even if you ARE real, you have no power over me here. I haven't called for you; you can't just - "

The water shifted from uncomfortably hot to warm and soothing, and Sarah felt herself losing her train of thought, slightly dazed. Jareth was quiet for a moment, and Sarah began to convince herself that it was all the work of an over-tired mind - until she felt the water begin to move in highly unnatural ways.

Looking down, Sarah watched in astonishment as the rivulets flowed upward, tracing her curves before sliding back down again. "Love me. Fear me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave," she heard. Or was it the echo of a memory?

"So beautiful. All that untasted pleasure, all that untouched skin.. Such a pity."

His voice sounded different, taut with a hunger he had never allowed himself to express. His self-control was at breaking point, and Sarah understood all at once, in half a moment, that she held power over him even now. If she truly wished, he would stop this.. whatever he was doing. Did she truly wish it?

"Precious, I know you're still young by the world's standards, but in my world.. well, things could've been so different."

"I don't understand what's happening - how you're here, but not actually *here* - "

"Is that an invitation?"

Sarah froze once more, the water pausing mid-flow as Jareth waited for her answer. 

"I.. I can't.. I mean, I don't want to get.."

Jareth chuckled softly. "No need to worry about that - not this time, anyway. Do I have your permission?"

Water wicked at her nipples, making her gasp as they became instantly turgid. Something clenched and released deep inside her, and Sarah bit back a whimper. 

"Do you mean me harm?"

"Sarah.. The anger is overpowered by the love. I mean no harm."

She exhaled, shaking with the effort of standing. "I.. I give you permission. But not to go all the - "

The water and steam formed a nebulous column, taking shape by degrees into a Jareth of sorts. His kiss tasted of water, wild and sweet, unpolluted by man. His hands cradled her breasts, relieving the ache before causing it to build anew. Wet fingers flicked her nipples, and Sarah leaned into him, finding him solid and yet not fully solid. She reached for a part of him she could not see, but Jareth gently rebuffed her hand.

"Not this time, pet. This time.. is for you."

She didn't know what Jareth meant - until Jareth slid slippery fingers between her folds, and she had to brace herself against the wall. One finger, followed soon after by another, had her keening, lips parted, turning a dusky rose as she forgot the art of language.

"Like that?," he teased, and she nodded, parting her legs further. "I daren't try for a third finger, or I might lose them. You're a vice, my love, a perfect Venus fly-trap."

When the fingers withdrew, Sarah mourned the loss of them. Before she could form words of protest or begging, Jareth was on his knees, laving her with his tongue, a hummingbird drawing out nectar.

She found her hand resting on his head, urging him to stay, and Jareth licked harder in the spots that had her panting. 

"Jareth.. I.. Jareth.. mmph.."

"Cum for me, love," he said between licks, and then set about circling her clit in earnest while one finger probed her just so. 

She shattered, her body swirling in fragments throughout the outer limits of the universe until his gentle kisses pulled her back together again. She tasted herself, candy-sweet and innocent, rich and exotic. Jareth held her up, letting her regain her breath and her balance.

"You're exhausted. Let's finish getting you clean, and then off to bed." 

Sarah blinked, slowly, as though drugged (was she going under or coming to?, she wondered) while gentle hands rinsed the last of the suds from her hair. The water ceased, and the door slid open, steam billowing out into the room. The gentle hands offered her a towel, helping Sarah out of the shower stall and wrapping her in fluffy warmth.

The hands continued to work, drying her with care, leaving her skin clean and rosy-pink. As she hazarded a glance at the mirror above the sink, she saw only a hazy form near her. 

"Sarah."

The voice shook her slightly from her daze.

"You need rest."

The panic of earlier rose once more, only for a different reason. "Is that it? Will you be back? I mean, will we..?"

Jareth sighed. "There are limits to my powers, Sarah. Much is changing in the Underground. This is the best I can do - for now."

That held promise. "Will you visit me again like you did tonight?"

"Water is a conduit of spiritual energy. I seem to recall our earliest encounters took place during rainstorms, did they not?"

Sarah nodded, sated and sleepy. The door opened, and Sarah shuffled weakly toward her bedroom. 

She found her way to the bed, burrowing naked beneath the covers, the towel forgotten in a damp heap on the floor. "Mmm. Jareth?"

There was no reply. Had he chosen to leave, or had his power to remain simply reached its limit?

One thing was for sure: Sarah would forevermore associate Jareth, her lover (Lover! She had shocked herself with her eagerness, her need of him) with the sound of water.


End file.
